Alucard Dooku
Jard Dooku more commonly referred to as just Dooku or Count Dooku was a Jedi Master who fell to the dark side of the Force and became the Dark Lord of the Sith, known as Darth Tyranus. Born on the planet Serenno, he was the heir to vast wealth and the noble title of Count. Dooku was taken by the Jedi Order as a child and apprenticed to Thame Cerulian. As a Jedi Knight, he took Qui-Gon Jinn as his first Padawan, and later trained Komari Vosa. Dooku was a respected instructor in the Jedi Temple and one of the most renowned swordsmen in the galaxy. Only Masters Yoda and Mace Windu were considered to have fought on equal terms with him. Dooku spent nearly seventy years as a Jedi, but a disastrous battle on Galidraan shook his faith in the Order and the Galactic Republic. He fell under the influence of Senator Palpatine of Naboo, and left the Jedi Order. After learning that Senator Palpatine was secretly the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, Dooku turned to the dark side and became a Dark Lord of the Sith himself, replacing Darth Maul as Sidious's second apprentice. His new master bestowed upon him the Sith title of Darth Tyranus, although Dooku planned of turning on his new master. Reclaiming his birthright as Count of Serenno and his vast fortune, Dooku conspired with Sidious to force the galaxy into a war that would bring the Sith to power. He forged ties between corporations and planets discontented with the Republic, and became the leader of the Separatist movement that coalesced into the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Thousands of star systems flocked to Dooku's banner and seceded from the Galactic Republic. As the political leader of the Confederacy, Dooku led the organization against the Republic in a conflict that would become known as the Clone Wars. He recruited and trained four of his greatest warriors to lead the Separatist Droid Army: Durge, the brutish Gen'Dai bounty hunter; Asajj Ventress, Dooku's protégé and Dark Jedi apprentice; General Sev'rance Tann, Chiss commander and Dark Acolyte; and General Grievous, the infamous Jedi-slaying cyborg and droid leader. Biography Early Life Jard Dooku was born on the planet Serenno into a noble, wealthy family. His parents were stern, but proud of his Force abilities, and willingly let him join the Jedi Order when he was twelve. Unlike most Jedi Initiates, he was aware of his origins and felt driven to prove himself worthy of them. By far the swiftest learner in his year, Dooku was particularly apt at telekinesis and combat games such as push-feather. He could easily move objects with the Force by the age of thirteen. Before he became a Padawan, Dooku studied diplomacy and signed up for special tutorials in Senate procedure. In 66 BJP, Master Thame Cerulian chose Dooku as his apprentice as soon as Dooku turned five-teen. Cerulian sat on the Jedi High Council, and was renowned as a historian. Dooku had several friends when he was younger, including fellow Initiates Jorus C'baoth, Jocasta Nu and Lorian Nod as well as alien senatorial aide Eero Iridian. However, Lorian Nod was jealous of Dooku being chosen as a Padawan before him. Insecure about his future as a Jedi, Nod stole the Dark Holocron from the Jedi Archives, trying to gain an edge over other prospective Padawans. Dooku visited Nod's room to talk his friend into returning the holocron, but the pair were interrupted by Master Oppo Rancisis, who discovered the stolen item. Nod implicated Dooku in the theft, and Dooku was too shocked to contradict him. Nod later visited Dooku, and asked his friend to cover for him, but Dooku was still angry with Nod and did not give him any assurances. The next day, the two were on opposite sides in an urban tracking exercise and ended up brawling with each other. After Yoda broke up the fight, Dooku and Nod were examined separately before the Jedi Council. Dooku told the truth about the theft of the holocron, and Nod was cast out of the Jedi Order. The pair became bitter enemies. Even though he studied under Cerulian, Yoda took a particular interest in the young Dooku and was frequently his adviser and confidant. The Jedi Master, however, was equally quick to point out Dooku's flaws when necessary. He also assisted in Dooku's lightsaber training as a Padawan. Building from this foundation, Dooku became an accomplished duelist with the weapon. In his later years, few Jedi Masters were considered equal to Dooku's skill with a lightsaber. Under Cerulian's tutelage, Dooku became a powerful Jedi. He was the most gifted Padawan Cerulian had ever seen, and Dooku learned much from his Master. As he grew older and continued to develop, Dooku became an outspoken individual who had strong views about the systemic corruption that plagued the Galactic Republic. Jedi Apprentice Knight and Master Dooku became a Jedi Knight in his early twenties, and took Qui-Gon Jinn as his first Padawan. Several years into Jinn's apprenticeship, Dooku and his Padawan were assigned to protect Senator Blix Annon from pirates who were kidnapping senators for ransom. On the senator's ship, Dooku met up with his old friend, Eero Iridian, who was now serving as Blix's aide. Pirates attacked the vessel, exploiting weaknesses in the design, and Blix Annon was kidnapped despite the actions of the two Jedi. During the raid, Dooku recognized one of the pirates as his old friend Lorian Nod and became obsessed with not allowing Nod to win. He neither told his apprentice that he knew the kidnapper nor did he inform the Jedi Council of his failure to protect Senator Annon. Dooku suspected that the security weaknesses and malfunctions on the senator's craft during the battle has been deliberate sabotage, since the craft had recently undergone a security retrofit. He traced the sabotage of the senator's ship back to the responsible factory on the polluted ice world of Von-Alai. With Jinn's help, Dooku discovered that the factory was owned by Caravan, a corporation belonging to Nod that used child labor on its assembly lines. While they were investigating further, Eero Iridian arrived. Telling the Jedi that he'd found a worker willing to talk to them, he lured the pair into an ambush. There, Colicoid Eradicator droids suddenly appeared and threatened the two Jedi. Iridian had betrayed his early friendship with Dooku and was now working for Lorian Nod. Dooku and Jinn were forced to surrender in order to avoid collateral damage to the factory's numerous child workers. They were injected with toxins that paralyzed them and rendered them unconscious. The incapacitated Jedi were subsequently transported to Lorian Nod's headquarters. The two Jedi woke up in an unfamiliar room some time later, restrained by stun cuffs. They had been captured by Nod, who spoke to them and said he planned to hold them until Senator Annon was ransomed. Unfortunately for Nod, the senator died from a sudden heart attack. This panicked Iridian, who rushed into the room where the Jedi were held and began to argue with the pirate leader. During their quarrel, Dooku broke free from his restraints and used the Force to summon his lightsaber through the door Iridian had opened. Dooku then dueled with Nod, intending to kill him. Only Jinn's objection stopped him from slaying his overmatched foe. Instead, Dooku arrested the two pirates and returned to Coruscant with his apprentice. After further service with the Jedi Order, including a final mission that lasted two years, Jinn was ready to face the Jedi Trials. Before the pair parted, Dooku advised Jinn that his need for connection with other beings was dangerous, and betrayal should never catch him by surprise. Jinn passed the Jedi Trials, and became a Jedi Knight. Having successfully trained an apprentice, Dooku was promoted to a Jedi Master. While Dooku and Jinn had been an effective team, their relationship after Jinn's Knighting was distant. However, Dooku was a great influence on his Padawan. Jinn followed Dooku's moral teachings as opposed to Yoda's in later life. He heeded all of Dooku's lessons except his last one, concerning the inevitability of betrayal. As a Jedi Master, Dooku was one of the most highly regarded lightsaber instructors in the Jedi Order. Recordings of Dooku demonstrating lightsaber techniques were recorded on the Great Holocron and became mandatory viewing for two generations of Padawans. In addition, a lecture by Dooku on telekinesis was recorded by Jedi Master Asli Krimsan and preserved in her holocron. In the recording, Dooku described an encounter he had with Master Yoda when he was seven, in which Yoda asked him to move a pot with the Force. While Dooku thought the pot was light, and successfully moved it, it was actually massively heavy. During his time as an instructor within the Jedi Temple, Dooku's teachings on methods for conquering arrogance were also particularly well received. Dooku was offered a place on the Jedi Council, but he turned it down so that he could remain more independent as a proactive peacekeeper. The Council agreed that his skills made him well suited for such field work. Despite this prior refusal, he was later offered another seat and accepted. Dooku was known as a political idealist and was skilled at resolving disputes throughout the galaxy. One such intervention was in the Sevarcos Dispute of 52 BBY. Dooku became friends with many younger Jedi, such as Mace Windu and Sifo-Dyas, and was considered part of the "Old Guard" of potential, current, and former Jedi Council members. Some time after the mission to Sevarcos he took a new apprentice, a young woman named Komari Vosa. Around this time, Dooku was part of a diplomatic envoy aboard a consular ship. However, negotiations failed and fighting broke out, during which, Faro Argyus, a young member of the Senate Guard, was seriously injured. Dooku helped save him and they soon became friends and associates. Galidraan Personality and Traits Personal Life Powers and Abilities Category:Character Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Jedi Masters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Force-Sensitives